Liquid toners that use amphipathic particles called organosols are described in U.S. Pat. No. 3,753,760, U.S. Pat. No. 3,900,412, U.S. Pat. No. 3,991,226, U.S. Pat. No. 4,988,602, an U.S. Pat. No. 4,978,598. The preferred binder polymers within the toners of these patents comprise a thermoplastic resinous core that is chemically linked to an amphipathic steric stabilizer. The steric stabilizer contains covalently attached groups of a coordinating compound which groups are capable of complexing organometallic charge directing compounds at the metal ion site, and a thermoplastic ester resin that functions as a charge enhancing component.
The above process of formulating toner dispersions is the most widely used in the art. The multicomponent polymer which binds the pigment particles is synthesized in stages in which the core of the latex particle and the outer shell which provides the sterically stabilizing, hydrocarbon (Isopar solvent)--soluble chains after separate synthesis are joined by a chemical reaction. Mutually incompatible, multicomponent polymer units or segments are thus held together in the form of insoluble, chemically bonded entities. Attempts to synthesize the multicomponent polymer systems in a single polymerization step would result in composition heterogeneity and precipitation.
The use of Isopar-soluble polymers such as lauryl methacrylate is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,690,881 and the use of isobornyl (meth)acrylate is cited in J01237559. The former provides the soft segments and the latter the hard segments. No heavy metal complexing agent is described in these patent publications. The use of charge directing components in the form of complexing, coordinating or chelating moieties are described in separate, totally unrelated patents numbered U.S. Pat. No. 4,758,492 and U.S. Pat. No. 4,564,574.